


【舟渡】孕期综合症（三）

by FHBS



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHBS/pseuds/FHBS





	【舟渡】孕期综合症（三）

三  
骆闻舟几乎快要忘了费渡肚子里的孩子，一吻上了人 手指就往人穴道内探。  
费渡嘴角溢出一丝呻吟。  
他好像搞了个真的。  
骆闻舟真的没带怕的，手指在肠壁里抠抠挖挖，想着这时候的孩子估计还没他手指大，费渡的腹部也丝毫没有隆起的感觉，便试着探进了第二根手指。  
顶多不捅生殖腔呗。骆闻舟想。  
费渡暗骂了一声，忍着瘙痒感戳了戳骆闻舟，指着自己手上的手铐。  
骆闻舟瞟了一眼，把还在人后穴的手抽出来，给人开了手铐。  
费渡搂着人的脖子就开始吻对方，骆闻舟眼神暗了暗，掐着人的腰，前戏也不做了，扩张也不扩了，满脑子只剩去他丫的扩张，对着瑟缩的穴口直接就往里顶。  
“啊……”费渡轻喘。  
omega特殊的体质让费渡并没有感受到任何疼痛，呼出声是因为……  
骆闻舟让自己的性器对准人因为强制发情微微张开的生殖腔口，轻轻顶弄了一下：“说不说？嗯？”  
“你可以进去看看嘛。”费渡看着人，嘴角勾起一个笑。意思就是想的倒美。  
骆闻舟还真不敢进去，但他敢耍流氓啊：“你不告诉我我就不动了。”  
费渡：……  
费渡看着这个企图套话的傻子，把人翻了个个儿，自顾自地上下动着身体。  
骑乘式体力消耗太快，费渡趴在骆闻舟身上，话语中带着性欲，泪水汪汪地看了眼骆闻舟——费渡越想越委屈，做着甚至落了泪：“很想知道？”  
骆闻舟看着自家宝贝委屈样心一下就软了，他捋起人略长的头发，从额头吻到眼睛，在顺着泪痕找到了人的唇。  
他咬了一口人的下唇便放开了，慢慢退出人的身体，在费渡以为骆闻舟打算就这么算了的时候，骆闻舟把费渡翻了过来，用手捂住人的眼睛，以后入的方式再次换换插入了甬道。  
骆闻舟的动作轻得不可思议，似是怕打扰什么，却可以次次都顶弄到费渡的敏感点。  
放慢了速度的操干让费渡觉得自己在经受一场甜蜜的折磨，他可以清楚地感受到骆闻舟的阴茎上盘虬卧龙的青筋擦过他的肠壁，也可以感受到龟头顶弄着自己的敏感点，偶尔擦过生殖腔时自己身体的战栗。  
快感被无限拉长，每一次律动都像在费渡的心上擦下一道，酥麻的感觉便传送到大脑——。  
堆积的快感因为动作过于轻柔而无法发泄，费渡提了提胯——在骆闻舟眼里无异于撅屁股——把手伸到了自己的阴茎上撸动了几把，终于脑袋一空射了出来。  
骆闻舟见人射了便退了出来，盯着费渡因为出汗而沾了发丝的脸开始给自己撸着，却突然被费渡拉了一把。  
费渡拿开了骆闻舟握着自己性器的手，抚了抚人的柱身——那上面还沾着自己肠道里分泌的滑液——揉了下人的囊袋就含了上去。  
骆闻舟瞳孔紧缩，死死地盯着给自己口交的费渡，抚住了人的后脑。  
费渡舔棒棒糖似的，舌尖划过人性器的每一处，慢慢地增加深喉的频率，听着骆闻舟时不时泄出的呻吟。  
骆闻舟眼睛开始微微泛红，终于按着人的后脑自己律动起来。  
费渡被捅得胃酸不住得向上翻涌，口水也因为无法吞咽而溢了出来，泪水也冒了出来，骆闻舟却好似看不见，动作还是十分疯狂，终于，心理和生理上双重的快感让他离开了人的口腔，对着人迷离的面孔快速撸着。不久，随着骆闻舟的一声叹喂，费渡的脸上就挂满了污浊的液体。  
骆闻舟定了定神，把人放在床上，去浴室放了热水又折返回来，再次问人：“说吗？”  
费渡叹气：“说。”  
骆闻舟似是有点怀疑：“你最好别跟我说谎，我看的出来。”  
“我最近在想……”费渡顿了顿，稳了稳被骆闻舟抱起的身体，“小孩子啊……是不是就跟那些小猫小狗一样……我现在想到我肚子里的那枚受精卵……或是胚胎吧，我就觉得……那个环好像还在我脖子上，好像……不是它死就是我亡。”  
骆闻舟给人擦洗身体的手顿了顿，他看着费渡几近苍白的脸色，忽的就吻上了人。  
“别说了……我知道了。乖宝……别说了……都是我的错，你别多想……”骆闻舟顿了顿，起身沉默了很久，却还是开了口，“如果你……就是……如果你觉得真的不行真的不舒服……那我们改天就去流掉……好不好？”  
费渡瞪大了眼睛，他知道骆闻舟知道自己怀孕了比谁都高兴，可是……  
“我不。”费渡突然开口，摸着肚子道，“我才不会被这小东西吓着。”  
他靠在骆闻舟身上，闭上了眼睛，突然觉得自己应该是，所向披靡了。


End file.
